Meatlumps Theme Park
= Introduction to the Meatlump Gang = inside of Coronet Medical Center.]] Inspecting a datapad found on the corpse of Merkie Howzat starts the first leg of this quest off: Correlian Times Investigations. Once your investigation is completed, talk to Vani Korr to start the next series and gain access to the Meatlump Hideout at (/way corellia -516 -4436 Meatlump Hideout). Note: The majority of the quests involved in the Theme Park can be taken and completed at the same time, so players are advised to spend as long as possible inside the hideout making sure that they have any or all of the following listed quests in their journals. Hideout Quests The Meatlump Theme Park, added into the game with Chapter 10, adds a whole new set of quests in a bunker in Coronet, Corellia. The main quest line, Muddle the Meatlumps, involves tracking down ten Meatlump camps all over the Galaxy. At each camp there is a variety of puzzles for players to solve. In addition, those meddlesome Meatlumps have also armed twelve bombs in some of the Galaxy's most populated cities. To be given the location of the camps, you have to journey into the hideout and speak to several of the Meatlumps. After each mission has been completed, the NPCs will "accidently" let slip the locations of the various camps that you are after. Side Quests Also, whilst in the Hideout, speaking to a few other NPCs will activate various quests and collections that can be completed inside or outside of Coronet. Lower Maintenance Area In the second level of the Meatlump Hideout (in the same large hall as the Meatlump King) are four higher ranking Meatlump officials who will give a series of quests that can be accessed in the lower maintenance area of the hideout. The Lower Maintenance Area is also where you may find the Meatlump Droolers. Handing them a single Meatlump Lump will provide a 1 hour buff called "Meatlump Love" that will add +100 Luck for one hour. It's also possible to contract the disease "Meatlump Mono" instead of receiving the Meatlump Love buff. Finding the Camps Leaving the Hideout behind, you can now journey to several different planets and find the Meatlump Camps. At each camp there are three Meatlumps as well as a level-appropriate Meatlump Lieutenant who will spawn with your arrival. There are ten camps. *Investigate Meatlump Camp on Tatooine *Investigate Meatlump Camp on Corellia *Investigate Meatlump Camps on Naboo *Investigate Meatlump Camp on Lok *Investigate Meatlump Camps on Rori and Talus Camp Collections Completing each of the following collections is all that is required to complete the Muddle the Meatlumps master-quest. *Meatlump Safe *Meatlump Container *Meatlump Target Map *Meatlump Weapon Sabotage *Meatlump Food Sabotage Two of each of the items required for these can be found INSIDE the Meatlump Hideout *Meatlump Explosive Device Sabotage Clicking on various "Meatlump Maps" in the Hideout gives the locations of the bombs, and a small quest that involves travelling to each one. Special items, that make completing the puzzles in the camps easier, can be purchased from "a Corellia Times Vendor" at /way corellia -172 -4436 in exchange for Meatlump Lumps. The final section of collections can be activated and completed through items looted from Meatlumps and found inside the Meatlump Safes. *Meatlump King Doll *Meatlump Officer Doll *Meatlump Hench Doll *Meatlump Lingo *Meatlump News *Meatlump Rank *Meatlump Uniform - added in with Game Update 10. See also * Meatlump Theme Park Puzzle Guides * Meatlump Theme Park Waypoints Category:Meatlumps Theme Park Category:Collections Category:Corellia quests